


Lover to Lover

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just smut. And there is a desk involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover to Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. 
> 
> For Judy, who gave me the idea. With thanks to Emma who kept me writing.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Bill mumbled against her lips, but kissed her anyway when Laura persisted. It wasn’t that often that they acted on their arousal when they both had places to be and when practically anybody could walk in on them and there was a real possibility of someone walking in on them. Bill couldn’t believe that Laura was actually doing this. He had always suspected that she had it in her, but he never expected that he would see that risk seeking side like this.

 

Laura’s arms were around his neck, one hand in his hair, the other used to pull him closer as backed herself into her desk, inching herself up on it while her tongue flicked against his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Bill groaned and parted his lips. They barely had had any time for themselves these past few weeks, months. Between putting the fleet together, dealing with Baltar’s return, having some time for just them wasn’t very high on their list of priorities, sadly. They were both too good at putting the needs of others before themselves.

 

“The Quorum is waiting for you,” he said between kisses while Laura’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on his tunic. They really shouldn’t be doing this, not with Quorum waiting for her only a few feet away, the only thing between them a thin and less than soundproof wall. But Laura was kissing his jaw, her hands sliding over the fabric of his tanks, nails softly raking over his chest and Bill knew he wouldn’t be able to resist her, not when she was like this, not even if he wanted to.

 

“Then you had better be quick,” Laura replied while a smug grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her hair was tousled from his hands, she was breathing quickly, her cheeks were flushed. She looked better than he had seen her in months. She looked alive, especially when her hands were creeping towards his belt, outlining his half-hard erection through the fabric of his trousers. Bill whimpered, he actually whimpered. It had been so long since they’d had sex.

 

“I think you can be damn sure I’ll be quick,” Bill retorted, sliding his hands up her thighs, pushing them further apart, bunching up her skirt around her waist. Laura snorted, a sound which quickly transformed into a giggle. Bill looked at her with a slightly amused look on his face. He hadn’t heard that sound since New Caprice, since that night they both got too stoned and drunk to anything productive. How could she could go from utterly seductive to being incredibly adorable?

 

“Oh, honey,” she said, still unsuccessfully trying to stifle her giggle. She looked up at him over the rim of her glasses, smiling as she reached for his hand and guided it between her legs, pressing his fingers against the damp fabric of her panties, humming softly when he touched her. Bill grinned and moved his fingers, pushing aside the cotton barrier and finding soft flesh. She was so wet. Laura moaned and whispered in his ear:“I’ll be quick too.”

 

Bill kissed her again, harder this time, crashing their lips together, immediately seeking out Laura’s tongue. He didn’t stop moving his fingers, stroking her, teasing her clit, pushing a single finger inside her. Laura moaned in his mouth and bucked her hips while her fingers unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers and boxers down his hips in one smooth movement. One hand curled around his erection, squeezing him softly before slowly starting to move up and down.

 

They were so good at teasing each other, at prolonging pleasure. On New Caprica they had spent hours just touching and teasing until they begged to come and Bill had loved every second of it. And he would love to do that again, but he doubted if he would be able to last that long, not when Laura was moving her hand at the perfect rhythm while the nails of her other hand were digging into his ass. Just the little sounds she made in the back of her throat as he circled her clit put him right on the edge.

 

“Frak, Laura,” he groaned when she twisted her wrist and he nearly came then and there. Laura let out a breathy laugh before she lifted her hips and with Bill’s help managed to work her underwear down her legs and discard it somewhere on the floor of her office. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. Bill reveled in the feel of her bare legs against his skin.

 

“Frak me, Bill,” she whispered in his ear, her voice low and hoarse as she rubbed herself against his achingly hard cock. “I want it hard. Frak me so hard that I can still feel you during my meeting.”

 

Bill almost let out another ‘frak’. He wanted her so much, it hurt. He’d be lying if he denied having this fantasy. He had thought about this, exactly this, frakking the president, Laura, on her desk, to have her asking for it like this, wet and ready. The only minor difficulty was the Quorum, currently still entering the so-called conference room right on the other side of the thin wall. All of them waiting for Laura. They’d have to stay quiet, something that Laura had trouble with most of the time.

 

“Frak me,” Laura husked again, more insistent this time and Bill could practically feel her need as she trembled slightly against his body and by the Gods, he had missed the way her voice got lower when she was aroused. She wanted him, this, just as badly as he did. He tangled his fingers in her auburn locks and pulled her head back, looking into her eyes, dark with lust and need. Bill kept her gaze as he agonizingly slow pushed himself inside her.

 

Bill watched her reaction closely, the sharp intake of breath, the way her lips parted and her pupils dilated. He watched how her jaw tensed as she held back a moan when he was fully inside her and he saw how her eyes almost fluttered closed, but Laura managed to keep them open and to continue looking at him as he allowed her to get used to him again. It felt so good. Laura felt so good, inside, in his arms, against his body as her nails dug into his hips.

 

“Gods, we shouldn’t have waited so long,” Laura half-whispered, half-moaned. Bill could only nod in agreement, all other means of communication failing him. Even if the height of the desk wasn’t perfect, even if the murmured conversations of the Quorum was making him a little nervous, this moment, here with her, he had been waiting for it for too long. “Now,” she continued, moving her hips as much as could while sitting on her desk. “Frak me.”

 

“Whatever you say, madam president,” Bill growled, pulling out almost completely, before quickly thrusting back in. Laura let out a sound that was a mixture between a whimper and a hum as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, her green eyes still looking into his, an unspoken challenge in them. She quickly grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He still held her hair and he knew she had to feel it tugging uncomfortably at her scalp, but she didn’t seem to care.

 

“I’ll bet that’s always been a fantasy of yours, frakking the president on her desk,” Laura teased, her lips brushing against his ear. Bill could only grin at her words. Of course she would have noticed that, would have figured that it had been fantasy of his, one that he had had long before it was even appropriate, before he had even liked her. Instead of replying to her statement, he simply thrust hard into her, earning him a strangled moan.

 

If he had any sense, he would cover her mouth. Laura had never been good at staying quiet, not even when she tried. The Quorum would surely hear her at some point, but he enjoyed the sounds she made too much. They aroused him just as much as a touch of her hand would. He wondered if she even knew what effect they had on him.

 

He increased the speed of his thrusts, urging Laura to move in a counter-rhythm. Gods, he wanted her naked in his rack, or better yet on a real bed where they had room to move, where he could see her completely, touch and kiss every inch of her. He longed for the hours they had had on New Caprica. He wanted to rid himself of the barriers of clothes, to cup her breasts, feel their weight in his palms, revel in the tiny moans she let out when he kissed her nipples.

 

“Harder,” Laura gasped, her legs tightening around his hips as her hands gripped his biceps tightly, attempting to give herself more leverage. Bill released her hair and grasped one her thighs, hoping that he could quicken his pace further, slide in deeper, but the angle was just off and he couldn’t do what he wanted, couldn’t give them both what he needed. He nearly growled in frustration, holding her forcefully, possibly bruising the pale skin.

 

“I can’t,” he said through clenched teeth, the exertion making itself known. Laura clenched around him, an unidentifiable sound escaping past her lips “The desk, it’s - -.” He trailed off. Laura frowned slightly before lightly pushing at his shoulders.

 

“Stop,” she said softly. Bill raised his eyebrows. She was going to stop, now? She had to be joking, but the push against his shoulders got stronger, so Bill stopped and took a step back, slipping out her, causing Laura to whimper before she slid of the desk, a conspiring grin on her lips. Bill could only watch as she turned around and bent over, leaning on the desk with her forearms. Bill felt his mouth go dry. Laura looked over her shoulder, her glasses having slid down to the tip of her nose, that wicked smile of hers playing on her lips.

 

“Well? Are you going to keep me and the Quorum waiting?” she asked, her voice low. Bill didn’t have to be asked twice. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed into her in smooth motion and they both moaned. Laura slid her arms over the desk until she could grasp the edge of the desk, papers falling to the floor. This was better, much better. It was easier to set a quick rhythm, to slide in all the way and pull out as far as possible before slamming back in. She wanted it hard, he could do that.

 

Bill let one hand slide down from Laura’s hips and slipped it between her thighs, seeking out her clit. As much as he enjoyed this, frakking her from behind while she was bent over her desk which, if he were completely honest was how it had gone in his fantasies, he knew that she wouldn’t come like this, not without some extra stimulation.

 

“Frak,” Laura breathed, her hands tightening around the edge of the desk, her knuckles turning white. Every breath she took seemed to come out in a soft moan or whimper. Her sounds and skin slapping against skin every time Bill entered her fully filled the room, growing louder than the murmured talks of the Quorum. They were bound to be heard like this. How no one hadn’t burst in here, was a miracle of sorts to him.

 

“Close, so close,” Laura mumbled, allowing her hips to meet each of his thrusts. The words that Laura said after didn’t make any sense to Bill, but he didn’t know whether this was because she whispering nonsense or because he couldn’t think straight anymore. He was close too, so close. He could feel Laura clenching around him, the spasms losing their rhythm as he continued to circle her clit, pushing down on it while she lost control over her movements.

 

“Laura,” he managed to moan before he pushed into her one final time as he came. Laura followed, unsuccessfully trying to muffle a half-moan half-shriek against the desk. Bill held onto her, trying not to slump over her body as Laura practically collapsed against the desk, her breathing loud and irregular.

 

“Oh my gods,” Laura muttered as she tried to push herself up, her arms trembling. Bill stepped back, his soft cock slipping out. She turned around, a satisfied smile on her face while she pushed her glasses back up her nose and handed him a tissue. Bill cleaned himself before pulling up his boxers and his trousers. Laura cleaned herself up and pushed her skirt down her thighs. “We should have done that sooner.”

 

“What, the frakking or the desk?” Bill retorted, trying not to sound too smug. Laura tucked her blouse into her skirt and reached for her blazer. She shot him a conspiratory smile as she put it on, buttoning only one button.

 

“Both.” Bill felt himself grin which Laura returned as she tried to smooth her hair into a somewhat decent look. Her hair had always had a mind of its own, but now it looked like, well, like she had been thoroughly frakked. And while that was true, Bill supposed that that wasn’t the look with which she wanted to meet the Quorum.

 

Bill buttoned up his uniform as Laura looked into the mirror she kept in her desk drawer, making sure that the sparse make-up she wore hadn’t been messed up too badly. Bill couldn’t stop watching her. Aside from her slightly flushed face, her wrinkled skirt and her panties lying on the floor, Laura was acting like she hadn’t just been frakked on her desk until she met his gaze and smiled a knowing smile. She gave him a quick kiss and stepped back.

 

“I have to go to this meeting, but I’ll see you tonight, when we have our meeting?” She looked up at him, fiddling with one of his buttons. He leaned in and kissed her again, a little longer this time, enjoying how easily she relaxed against him.

 

“Of course. I’ll make sure dinner will be there.” Laura nodded and kissed his cheek. Bill watched her walk away, an incredibly confident air around her. Bill smiled and shook his head. Laura would probably never stop surprising him.


End file.
